


Lullaby for Umka

by Kairin16



Series: Devil's not as scary as they paint him to be [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is sick. Azazel doesn't really know how to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby for Umka

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of the Russian lullabies are by me, so forgive if something's wrong.

He didn't expect to be in charge of something like that when he envisioned being a father after Raven told him about pregnancy. He thought of nappies and baby colic and even about cleaning after the artistic adventures on the mansion's walls. He didn't think about being in charge with a very sick, very unhappy little, blue teleporter.

Kurt run a fever yesterday, but it was rather low one so they didn't worry that much. In the morning it was completely gone, so Raven decided they were both good to be left alone for a day and disappeared somewhere with Emma and Angel. Zhenshchiny and their girly escapades. It was almost scheduled thing lately, these trips of theirs. What his beautiful lover didn't count on was that the fever will be back. Stronger, higher and making Kurt more miserable than Azazel has ever seen the little guy. Not to mention that crying, sick and untrained teleporter wasn't an easy person to look after. Especially to someone with no experience with children.

So he tries to keep the little one entertained as much as he can. Everytime he thinks the little devil went back to sleep already and he can go, do other stuff than play out “Anna Karenina” with stuffed toys, Kurt just wakes up and starts bawling for him to not go. So he sits back down, because he's sure that if he doesn't, the little creature will just try to follow him, god forbid with teleporting. In the state the blue child is in, he's probably loose his tail somewhere in between worlds. And then Azazel would have to go there to retrieve it and it would be a disaster. The creatures in-between don't like him. At all.

He gives Kurt medicine at times Charles told him to and feeds him chicken broth and apple mash, at which malyutki makes a face and starts crying again, because apparently he doesn't like apples. Why doesn't Raven tell him these things? He ends up swinging upside down from the chandelier on his tail and making faces to finally calm rebenok down. It's not his most proud moment, but he has to admit that it isn't his most humiliating either. By the afternoon the whole room is stern in used tissues, drawings of lines and various stuffed toys. Not every one of them Kurt's. Azazel makes a mental note to give them back to little Kitty and Ororo before they notice the absence of the toys.

But then comes the sleep time and the real war starts. Azazel really wants his siniĭ syn to just fall asleep. And then maybe follow him into slumber, it doesn't matter where by that point. But he loves the little devil very much so he endures one more tantrum and decides to try out something that always worked for him. Now that he thinks about it, his mama had a lot of problems with him too. It seems Karma likes to strike when you last expect it.

He tucks struggling Kurt in his little bed and sits on the chair nearby. He winds his tail around child's wrist so he's know his papa is still here and starts singing in his rough baritone. He's aware that he's possibly not the best suited person to do it, but well... The need is a mother of idea, or something. Charles really likes that saying.

Spyat ustalye igrushki , knizhki spyat, / The tired toys are sleeping, the little books are sleeping  
Od yeyala i pod ushki zhd ut rebyat . /The blankets and pillows are waiting for children  
Dazhe skazka spatʹ lozhit·sya , / Even the fairytale is going to sleep  
Chtoby nochʹyu nam prisnitʹsya . / So it could appear in our dreams  
Ty yeĭ pozhelaĭ : « Bayu - baĭ " / Wish her: “Bye-bye”.

V skazke mozhno pokatatʹsya na lune / In the story we can swing on a moon  
I po rad uge promchatʹsya na kone , / And ride the horse on the rainbow  
So slonenkom pod ruzhitʹsya / Make friends with a sun  
I poĭmatʹ pero zhar ptitsy / And catch the feather of a fiery bird  
Glazki zakryvaĭ : Bayu - baĭ ! / Close your eyes “Bye-bye”

Obyazatelʹno po d omu v etot chas / In the house at the time, surely  
Tikho - tikho khod it Drema vozle nas . / quiet, quiet, quiet, the sleep is walking around us  
Za okoshkom vse temnne , / It's dark outside the window already  
Utro nochi mud renyee , / The morning is smarter than night  
Glazki zakryvaĭ : Bayu – baĭ / Close your eyes “Bye-bye”.

Bayu - baĭ , d olzhny vse lyud i nochʹyu spatʹ . / Bye-bye, all people should sleep at night  
Bayu - baĭ , zavtra bud yet d yenʹ opyatʹ . / Bye-bye, tomorrow will be day again  
Za d yenʹ my ustali ochenʹ , / We got really tired during the day  
Skazhem vsem : " Spokoĭnoĭ nochi " / We'll tell everyone “Goodnight”  
Glazki zakryvaĭ : Bayu – baĭ / Close your eyes “Bye-bye”.

(( Спят усталые игрушки ))

By that point he has a memory of his old home back in Russia before his eyes and his eyes are wet. He remembers his mama, cooking borshch and kapuśniak, singing it to him when the day was ending. She didn't care about his looks. Yes, maybe he resembled devils from pictures in Bible, but she knew who he was, her little syn who needed as much care and love as any other child. So she cooked for him, sung for him and loved him as hard as she could. And then came Stalin and the starvation. She didn't have anything to feed him with and only songs were left. And then she died. He wasn't sure how did it happen. Maybe someone hit her, maybe they tried to get her to give him to them, maybe she just starved. He just knows that one day, soldiers came to him with news about her death and tried to took him with them. Not so easy, to take teleporter by force. In a second, he left Russia and never went back. But memories of her still stayed with him.

Kurt is not sleeping. He looks at him curiously and although he's still awake it's still an improvement over crying terror he was before the song. He raises his arms in an universal gesture for the hug and Azazel heaves a sigh and takes him into his arms. Malyutki got Raven's gorgeous blue skin and him and his papa are clashing rather prettily when they were sitting like that. Kurt snuggles into his arms and Azazel covered them both in the blanket and started rocking his son and singing one more, he thought long-forgotten, lullaby.

Lozhkoĭ sneg meshaya nochʹ id yet bolʹshaya, /Mixing snow with a spoon, the Great Night is coming  
Chto zhe ty , glupyshka , ne spishʹ ? / Why aren't you sleeping yet, silly?  
Spyat tvoi sosed i - belye med ved i , / Your neighbours are sleeping – White bears.  
Spi skoryeĭ i ty , malysh ! / Sleep quickly you too, little one

My plyvem na lʹd ine , kak na brigantine , / We're sailing on the sea ice like on the brigantine  
Po sed ym surovym moryam . / On the stern, grey seas  
I vsyu nochʹ sosed i - zvezd nye med ved I / And for the whole night, neighbours – starry bears  
Svetyat d alʹnim korablyam . / Shine for the far away ships

(( Песенка д ля Умки ))

Azazel remembers the cold and remembers the fear of Siberia and that no one wanted to end up there. He looks at his son snoring softly in his arms and swears that as long as he lives, that little boy will never have to experience hardships and heartbreaks he had to. He presses the kiss to the blue forehead and closes his eyes and then they're both asleep.

 

An hour later, Raven finds them curled up together in the chair and we'll smile softly to herself. This is her family and she couldn't have found the more perfect one.


End file.
